Motorcity: A Darker Truth
by Shadow Koga
Summary: Mike meets a girl in the scrapyards, who he thinks is just a kid but come in time she well be a member the the Burners will need in order to win against Kane. Aqua Loudcastor is my OC and hope you guys like it and please comment.
1. Chapter 1

Fighting Kanebots was normal for the Burners in Motorcity not meetting a gril in the scrapyards. Mike chilton, the leader of the Burners, went to one of many scrapyards looking for a part not expecting to find a blue haired girl.

"Um hello there."

he greeted not used to seeing others in the scrapyards.

"Um hi."

She said looking at him.

seeing him with a Burners logo on his jacket. "The Burners?" SHe asked curiously.

Mike noded and walked over to the pile of parts. "What's a kid doing in the scrapyards?" Mike asked her as looked for parts. SHe didn't answer as she drew out the part that Mike needed.

"Is this waht you were lokking for?" She asaked handing it out for Mike to see. It was an excearater the perfect part he needed for Mutt, his car.

"That's excatly what I need." Mike said as he reached for it but she drew it away. "I'll give it to you on one condition." She told him. "And that is?" He asked.

"Let me join the Burners."

Mike only looked at her.

"Sorry but you only seem like a kid." Mike said with a shrug. "Fine if you don't want it." She said putting it back in her sjacket pocket. I was then Mike regretted saying that she only seemed like a kid.

Seeing her walking off he ran up to her "Hey wait, I'm sorry for that it's just well don't you have a family?" Mike asked. "My family is in Detroit Deluxe, slaves to Abraham Kane."

Mike thought on this as he looked the gril over the most unusual thing about the youth was that her hair was blue. Before he could say a word Kanebots came on the attack.

"Well kid looks like you have achance to prove yourself." Mike told her as he took his skull sabor out from his jacket pocket. THe girl had the green sabors appear by her side.

Fighting the bots with extreme ease. Mike, who was usually the first to jump into action, only stood there watching.

"Is that all I needed to do?" The girl asked with a grin on her face. "No, no you're in just what's you're name?" Mike asked, putting the sabor back in skull form then in his jacket pocket.

"Aqua Loudcastor."


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the Burners hangout Julie, the Burners inside eyes, was sitting out looking out at Motorcity seeing Mutt pulling up.

Mike got out of Mutt walking into the hangout. He only saw Jacob, the Old man who use to work with Kane. "Hey Jackob where is everyone?" Mike asked taking a seat at the bar. "There all at Antonio's." Jacob informed him.

MIke saw Julie walking over in the corner of his eye.

"Hey Jules." Mike greeted as she came to stand next to him. "What happened to you at the scrapyards?" Julie asked feeling that Mike had something on his mind.

"Nothing happen I just met someone." Mike told her.

Met somone at the scrapyards?

"Like a Kanebot?" Julie asked curiously.

"Na it was a girl Jules." Mike infomed her.

"A girl?"  
"Yep."

"What was a girl doing in the scrapyards?" Julie asked. "Scavenging appearently but that's besides the point there where Kanebots and ashe took em' out with ease." Mike explained to Julie, wh looked impressed. "Sounds like she's someone we need." Julie commented. "You're telling me." Mike said.

"So are you gonna let her join?" Julie asked. "I don't know but man she's someone we need on ourside." Mike told her with a smile. "Then why didn't she come with you?" Julie asked. "I don't know thought she was right behind me."

Mike was only half right but that was out of the scrapyards. Where Aqua had gone was to the Duke of Detroit's mansion.

Being greeted by the woman known as: Number 2.

"Nice to see you came backAqua." She told her a smile as Aqua made her way up the golden steps of the mansion. "Right this way the Duke is expectin you."

Of course he was, Aqua followed Number 2 to the Duke's thrown room.

"My Duke we have a vistor."

Hearing this the Duke truned from one of his many beloved cars.

"Waz that?"

The Duke asked turning to see Aqua standing behind him. "Did you give Chiltont he message?" The Duke asked curiously. "Yeah if you cfall showing off how I fight a message."

The Duke smiled at this.

"Baby I knew I could count on you!" He said dramatically putting a arm around her.

"What else?" Aqua asked uncomfortable.

"Nothng just go to Chilton and his Burners hangout and try to get close to him so you can steal Mutt Baby for me." The Duke told her , taking his arm off her.

"Understood sir."

After this A qua walked out of the Duke's mansion.

The Duke just wanted her to steal Chilton's car? "Why not do it himself?" Aqua thought walking to her motorbike.

Back at the Burners hangout the others had came back from Antonio's.

By this point Mike had told the others Burners Chuck, Dutch, and Texas about the gril he had met at the scrapyards. with impressed looks on their faces.

"Why didn't she come back with you?" Chuck asked as he took a seat at the booth they had.

A motor could be heard from outside the hangout curious, Mike, Julie, Chuck, Dutch, and Texas went out to see who it was.

"Aqua Loudcastor?" Mike asked wit ha small smile.

"Mike Chilton?" Aqua asaked with amusement.

Mike was the only one to speak as the others just looke qustionable at Aqua.


	3. Chapter 3

Aqua notice that the rest had qustions for her.  
"I'm Aqua Loudcastor, sorry for comming by unannouced but every since I met Mr. Chilton I just couldn't stay away." She said with a smile, Although most of what she told them was a lie, she did how ever feel a little admiration towards Mike.

"It's rel nice to meet youo Aqua, I'm Julie, Mike's said alot about you." Julie said stepping up to Aqua.

"Really?" Aqua asked with a grin.

"Yeah like you totally taking out Kanebots without a sweat." Chuck commented stepping next to her. Mike was standing beside Aqua seeing how amazed the others where he had decided: Aqua had to join the Burners.

Before Mike had a chance, Abraham Kane appear on a giant red screen.

"Greetings Motorcity scum Abraham Kane here and I personally invit you to come live up here in Detroit Deluxe the only thing I aske is for the Burners to be captured."

Mike step up to the screen.

"Why not just come down here yourself Abe if you want me so badly I'll even clean the place up for ya."

Mike smirked up at the screen it flicker off as Kanebots swarmed the area.

"Real suttle Abe." Mike said taking the skull sabor from his jacket pocket. The rest of the Burners began to fight along side him. Aqua stood there contemplaing wheather to fight the bots with them

What did it matter is she was the Duke of Detroit's spy that was only becaues the Duke found her first. Summoning her green sabors by her side charging at the incomming bot fighting along side Mike, who felt a energy between her.

"How does she fight like this?" Mike thought as he destroyed a Kanebot.

With the last Kanebot destroyed the Burners stood there feeling a sort of relief Aqua however was feeling weaked kneed.

"Pretty impressive Chilton." Kane said appearing back on screen. "What is it you want Kane?" Mike asked stepping up to the screen. "Me? I want nothing more than to have Deluxe safre from you filth."

Hearing this from Kane threw Mike over the edge.

"If I'm filth than you're lower, all youwant is to control all of Detroit!" Mike told him with anger in his voice This time when Kane spoke it was directed at the entire Motorcity.

"If you thihnk Chilton is a hero now, think again becaues when real danger comes don't expect him to save youbecaues all he is, is a coward." By this point Aqua heard these even feeling weak she summoned her sabors taking out the projection.

It was completely silences.

Mike stood with his hands clutched at his sides Julie walked over to him putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You doing okay?" Julie asked with worry in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine Jules..." He said giving her a weak smile.

~**Aqua's POV**~

_I'm helping them out by taking out the Kanebots, but what if they found out about my past with Kane? And Mike Chilton, even though I've only known him and the Burners for only a while I feel a strong connecton with him. Forget the Duke I feel more comfortable with the Burners._

~**End POV**~


	4. Chapter 4

Aqua found herself standing outside the Burners hangout alone as the tohers had gone inside. "Maybe I should go." Aqua thought as she turned to her motorbike.

"Hey are you going already?" Julie asked walking outside. "Yeaeh I don't want to bother you guys." Aqua said looking down at the ground. "What do you mean bother us? "Your a person we need." Julie told her with a confident smile. "Come on the guys really want to meet you." Julie said taking her by the hand smiling as she went into the hangout with Julie seeing Chuck, Dutch, and Texas sitting at the round table only Mike was no were to be seen.

"Hey there's the girl who took out all those bots!" Texas said happily as he looked at her, Aqua smiled shyly at him.

"Aqua I'd like you to meet Texas, Dutch, and Chuck, and the old guy at the counter is Jacob." Julie told her as Texas scooted over to make room.

Aqua took the seat next to Texas, and that was when the questions started. "So why where you at the scrapyards?" Chuck asked her curiously. "The same reason you guys do." Aqua told him with a shug. "You mean the motorbike of yours is custom made?" Dutch asked amazed. "Yep custom made by me." Aqua told them proudly.

"Ya see that's another reason Texas thinks she need to be a Burner."

Aqua smiled at this comment, it was nice to know that these guys and Julie liked her. The only thing that bothered her was Mike. Was it that he didn't want her to be a Burner? No that couldn't be it.

Julie stood up from the table.

"Sorry guys but I gotta get back to Deluxe can't be the Burners inside eye if FI'm late. Julie said with a grin as she went out the hangout.

As the other three Burners started talking among themselves Aqua got up from the table and went outside the hangout. Seeing Mike talking to Julie.

Feeling a little sneaky she tiptoed over to Mutt where she couldn't be seen.

"You know I think you're making a great choice in letting Aqua be a member of the Burners." Julie said as she got in her car. "Yeah I know it, see you tomorrow Jules." Mike said as Julie drove off.

Mike walking over to Mtt and sat on the hood. Looking up at the Motorcity night sky. Aqua looked up to see a content smile forming on Mike's face.

She stood and walked over to him.

"I'm not interupting anyting am I?" Aqua asaked hestitantly.

Mike looked up at her. "No I just come out here to think sometimes." Mike told her with a smile moving over for Aqua to sit. "Come on sidt down." He offered friendly. She toold the offer greatly.

"thanks again for letting me cone here." Aqua said with a smile.

You're welcome but it's me who would be thanking you, finding someone who can fight Kane like you is rare." Mike told her.

"You really think that?" Aqua asked. "Yeah I really do." He told her with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

"There is only one question." Mike said breaking the silence. "And that is?" Aqua asked curiously. "You never said why you were at the scrap yards?" Mike told her.

Aqua looked down she knew this was coming only not this soon.

"Abraham Kane experimented on me with is robots then when he saw that it was failure on me, then he threw me out of Deluxe." Aqua told him sighing sadly.

Kane had experimented on people? Even when Mike was Kane's cadet he never heard the man planning something so evil, but then again this was Kane after all.

"But what about your parents?" Mike pushed on.

"They gave me to Kane." Aqua told him tars appearing in her green eye, with that Mike could see this was still a fresh wound the girl had taken.

"Sorry for asking." Mike apologized gently laying his hand on Aqua's shoulder. "Aqua looked at Mike then whipped her teary eye. "Hey it's nothing to be sorry for."

Maybe it wasn't for Mike to be sorry for but even so he knew one thing: Aqua was a Burner.

Mike smiled at this thought.

Mike reached into his pocket and took out a Burner emblem.

"Here." Mike said handing Aqua the emblem, smiling she took it. "You really want me to be a Burner?" Aqua asked with a smile. "Course the Burners need someone like you." Mike told her with a smile as he got up from Mutt's hood.

"Come on the guy'sll want to hear the news." Mike said as he went to the hangout with Aqua following.

Jacob greeted the two as the entered the hangout Mike walked up to the Bar. "Jacob I'd like you to meet our newest member." Mike said with a grin as Aqua walked up to the bar.

"We've already met, and a pleasure to meet you Aqua." Jacob said as he reached his hand for her to shake.

This was nice for all guys to accept her especially Mike, who made her a Burner. "Remember my little birdie get close to Mr. Chilton." The Duke's words echoed in her heard. She shook her head to get he Duke's voice out of her mind.

Looking to see Mike over at the booth with the others she quickly made her way out of the hangout.

Thinking that no one saw her was a lie.

Chuck had seen her leave. "where's she going?" He asked getting Mike's attention he turned to see Aqua riding off on her motorbike. "Should I get the others?" Chuck asked.

"Nah I got this one Chuckles." Mike said going out the hangout with Chuck following to Mutt.


	6. Chapter 6

Out on the Road Aqua was driving as fast as she could go, hoping that nobody was following. That hope would soon end however because Mike was following her.

"Why'd this have to happen now? I manage to get Mike's trust but this isn't what I wanted." Aqua thought approaching the Duke's mansion.

This time number 2 wasn't waiting.

"That's a relief." Aqua sighed thankfully.

~**Aqua's POV**~

_This was good, coming to the duke's mansion with nobody waiting for me…_

_Wait this could meant that he doesn't have all that much faith in me._

_Wait why would I something like that?_

~**End POV**~

With those thoughts Aqua quickly went into the mansion not noticing Mutt pulling up. "What is this place?" Mike asked getting out of the driver's side, Chuck got out of the passenger's side and looked up at the huge mansion. "Who do you think lives there?" Chuck asked curiously. "Come on let's check it out." Mike said walking inside.

Meanwhile Aqua was in the Duke's thrown room. "Back so soon little birdie?" the Duke asked with a smirk. "I um well…" Aqua trailed off getting the Duke to tip his glasses at her. "Wait, wait, wait don't tell me you got too close to Mr. Chilton?"

This comment made Aqua flinch, the Duke knew how to push her over her limited. "You did didn't you?" He asked amusedly.

"Aqua, Aqua Loudcastor!"

Mike's voice rang into the room.

"You clever, clever little birdie." He said grinning now that he had Mike Chilton in his grasp getting Mutt was going to be easy.

Mike and chuck entered the thrown room seeing all the limo's "There so long." Chuck commented "they don't make them like that anymore!: The Duke yelled dramatically jumping off the thrown and landing a pose.

As Mike saw this one word went though is mind: crazy.

"So you're Mike Chilton." the Duke asked walking over to where he stood. "Yeah and you are?" Mike asked curiously. "The call me the Duke of Detroit." h told Mike with an out stretched hand wanting Mike to shake but didn't.

Seeing how Mike didn't return the gesture the Duke made his way back to Aqua. "How do you know her?" Mike asked stepping up only Chuck was to afraid to move.

"Just as much as you do Chilton you see my little birdie here came to me after her run in with Kane."

Run in with Kane?

Well that would explain her combat skills but why would a girl like Aqua be involved with Kane?

This question was filling Mike's mind making him more curious about the girl.

"By the look on your face I'd say you know little to nothing about this birdie, but alas I have more important matters with you." The Duke said with a slight evil smirk on his face. "We've only just met how can you?" Mike asked.

"That reason is because of this little birdie." He said gesturing to Aqua.

This time it was Aqua who spoke. "I was sent to spy on you guys, sorry Mike." Aqua told them sadly.

"Come now there's nothing to be ashamed of after all you id bring me Chilton and one of his Burners." the Duke aid placing his arm around Aqua. "Wiat so all that stuff you told me about you and Kane was a lie?" Mike asked with disbelief.

"No that was true I just didn't tell you everything…"

The Duke laughed at this.

This was amusing to the Duke as he let out a laugh. Smirking he snapped his fingers having two guards appear. "Show Mr. Chilton and his Burner where they'll be staying." The Duke said as the guards took Mike and Chuck by the arm leading them out of the room.

Mike couldn't say anything.

"I'm sorry Mike." Aqua said as number 2 entered the room with a smile on her face.

Aqua couldn't stand to be in their presences, she had gotten Mike's trust and then crushed it. Not that the duke was paying any attention he was going on about how he had gotten the leader of the Burners.

Aqua quickly walked out of the room.

Luckily she knew where Mike and Chuck were being held. Seeing two guards standing at the door she walked up to them.

"The Duke wanted me o make sure they stay in there."


	7. Chapter 7

The guards moved aside to let her in as she quckly closed the door behind her. "Sorry bout this." Aqua said gettign Mike and Chuck's attention. "You're gonna help us escape?" Chuck asked with disbelif after all she was the one responsible for getting them into this. "Hey ease up it's not her fault we were the ones who followed you." Mike admitted comming to stand next to her.

"Look I can hlep you guys escape but after will let's just say you're not gonna want anything to do with me." Aqua told the two as she summoned her sabers.

Hearing that from her made Mike wonder more about her but in the Dukes mansion this wasn't the place for questions, he'd just wait till they got back to the HQ.

Aqua went outside motioning the two to stay in the room that was until they heard a crash and went out to see the two guards laying uncounious on the ground. "You guys ready?" Aqua asked with a grin "Yeah we are." Mike said entusiasticly running to catch up with Aqua and Chuck was tagging along t he best he could.

Aqua didn't notice it but there were camera's watching her and Mike every move. "So our little birdie thinks she can leave does she?" The Duke thought with a smirk as he stood up from the thrown.

They were so close to escaping until the saw the Duke at the entrance. "Leaving so soon are we?" The Duke's voice cut the air like a knife. "Forget it Duke there's no way we're staying here." Mike said approaching him, unaware that the Duke's cane could electricfy a person with one touch.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." The Duke said hitting Mike hard wit the cane. "But you don't have a choice."

The Duke had Mike laying painfully on the ground were the elecity was visable.

"Mike!"

The two said in horror which caught the Duke's attention.

"Come now Aqua you just met Chilton here how can you care?" The Duke asked with laughter. "Now Mr. Chilton I am a resonable man but prown to things not of my liking well let's just say..." The duke continued to wedge the cane into Mike's back, and tis for a reason made Aqua mad at the man who took her in to began with.

"That's enough!" Aqua said as she dashed at the Duke taking him by suprise.

Aqua motioned for Chuck to take Mike, who was struggling to his feet. Chuck didn't say anything as he help Mike to his feet.

Aqua was fighting the Duke for the two to get out of the mansion. Aqua saw them leaving and smirk at her victory. "You... you let them escape! and after everything I did for you." The Duke said as he back away from Aqua.

"Yeah everthing you did for me..." Aqua said as she turned away from the Duke. "I'm greatful to you for taking me in after I was thrown out of Deluxe bu for waht you did to Mike Chilton I will never forgive you." Aqus said as she exited the mansion. He only stood there the words that Aqua told him fresh on his mind.

"She'll be back."


	8. Chapter 8

Outside the mansion Mutt sat as Mike waited for Aqua. "Don't you think we should get awy from this place?" Chuck asked nervously.

"Not without Aqua."

Even though Mike said this, Chuck could see him wincing from the electricty. "Bro, I know you said she's a Burner but somone like her wouldn't leave service from a guy who's equaly crazy." Chuck said sternly. Even thought he knew Chuck wasn't right he didn't have time to argue with the pain that he felt waying down on his body.

As Aqua walked out of the mansion she saw Mutt leaving. Walking down the steps and over to her motorbike, she got on and drove away from the Duke's territory, any where was better then there.

"This is great now Mike doesn't trust me." Aqua thought as she drove towards the burners garage but if she thought he didn't trust her then what was the sense of going back?" For closure? why did she need closure wit the ones who she could make a difference no she didn't need to leave the BUrners, what she really needed was to rid herself of the memories and poison brought upon her by Abraham Kane.


	9. Chapter 9

She could see the Burners garage from where she was on the road. "As soon as they know my past the leat I have to worry about." She thought driving to the lot where the cars where, parking her bike. She got off and took a deep sigh of what felt like relief.

Walking into the garage she saw Mike, Chuck, Dutch, and Texas at the living room where it looked to be Chuck and Mike where telling the other twowhat had happened and becaues of that no one of them saw her save for Jacob who gave her a friendly smile as she sat at the far end of the bar. "You doing okay, kid?" Jacob asked walking over to the far side of the bar. Aqua didn't answer him not wanting to get the attention of the others, Jacov noticed this. "If you'r worried about Mike don't be he's be in tougher scrapes."

Hearing that almost made Aqua feel better but ha Jacob been told Aqua let them to the Duke's mansion where Mike was sevilly injured? "It's my fault for this." Aqua mummbled. Not noticing Texas and Dutch walking over to her.

"Hey are doing okay, Mike told us waht happened."

She looked at them, of course she was fine the one who led them there was her. "Yeah I'm fine." Aqua lied trying to sound convincing. "Okay this is too much for Texas, I'm just glad you're okay." Texas said giving her a smile. "Yeah same here." Dutch said wit ha smile. This was better then she expected, maybe it would be okay with these guys. "Thanks guys." Aqua said standing up and leaving the three.

She had to know if Mike was okay after what happened, sure Jacob said he'd been in worse but still she was worried.

Walking over to where Mike and CHuck had been she saw chuck ignoring her and it made since seeing how he was one of the ones who followed her. Deciding to give him space she looked for Mike who she found was in the medical part of the garage. Looking back behing the others weren't paying attention so this was perfect for her to explain to Mike in private.

Mike was having trouble bandaging the injury and his wish for some help came true when Aqua came, becaues if he had to aske one of the guys will that would have been akward.

"Do you need any help?" Aqua asked stepping up behind him. "Yeah alot actully." Mike said turning to face her. "Okay hand me those bandages and sit down." Aqua told Mike who followed her words siting on the table that she guessed they used for medical reasons.

"The back right?" Aqua asked moving to stand behind him with the bandage roll in hand. "Yeah that's were." Mike said taking off his plain white shirt to reveal a huge gash mark. Aqua didn't say anything as she bandaged the damage back.

Silence cut the air like a knife until Mike spoke. "What did you mean by not wanting to do with you after you helped me and Chuck escape the Duke?" Mike asked curiously.

That was hard to answer Mike didn't even appear mad at her. Well maybethe fact that she did save them from the Duke had something to do with it. "What the Duke said about me." Aqua thought out loud not meaning to and Mike heard her.

"So that was the turth?" Mike asked calmly.

"Yes it was, but Mike I swear to you I never meant to hurt you." Aqua admitted with fear in her voice and even though Mike could her the fear in her voice all he did was put his shirt back on over his now bandaged injury.

Aqua couldn't say anything else on the subject in fear of w hat Mike might do. Hestantly she walked to the door. "Wait a minute." Mike said standing up with his jacket over his shoulder. "You seem to think I'm mad at you." Mike said as he got closer to her.

Aqua couldn't move.

"You should be..." Aqua said with regret in her voice.

"Becaues of what happend? That stuff always happenes."

He wasn't getting it! She had been the one who lead Mike to almsot being killed by the Duke. But here he was acting as through nothing had happened.

Wait wasn't that a good thihnk still having Mike's trust, still being a Burner. All that was good exept she still hadn't told him the real truth.

~**Aqua's POV**~

_I'll admit this isn't the easiest thing I've had to do. Telling someone the thruth of why I'm really in Motorcity sure I'm not a bad guy but the poison Kane injected me with could make me one and that is what I'm afraid of._

_He's standing right behind me, Mike Chilton, leader of the Burners, and waiting for me to say something. Damn it why can't I just say it? Oh wait I know the rason it's becaues I'm afraid._

~**End POV**~


	10. Chapter 10

"I'll tell you my real truth but you can't tell anyone else." Aqua requested. "You have my word." Mike said honestly. WIth that she faced him and started to explain.

Three weeks eariler Aqua Loudcastor had been a test subject, nobody really cared for her, the paretns she had were foster parents. Foster the word meaning care giver had another meaning in Deluxe, what it really meant was a test facilaty and her supposed parents were nothing more than scientists who did expairaments to her eve since she was litte.

And when the had no more use fo her. The gave her to Abraham Kane as his personly toy.

"Sir we brought the girl as you requested." Two scientist said standing at the door. "Excilent bring her in." Kane ordered as the two took Aqua by the arms and and led her into the room.

With that the two went to the door. "Is there anything else Mr. Kane?" The two asked. "No that will be all." Kane said walkng over to Aqua and asa the two scientist left a evil smirk appeared on his face.

"You're Aqua Loudcastor, you do look like a lab expaiament after all." Kane said noticing the blue hair with green ecto marks. "But I must say you are excatly the type of person I need." THis time Kane's tone was more friendly but still evil.

Aqua was hesitant for a moment but after that past she spoke. "May I ask why you need me?" Aqua asked her voice sounded obediant. Kane smirk grew wider this girl had the potential even Chilton didn't have. "This girl is perfect." Kane thought looking at the vile that was laying on the control stand. "I've called you here Loudcastor becaues I've been told that you have great abilities that I and Deluxe needto winn agaisnt... let's just say a traitor."

"A traitor?" Aqua asked curiously.

"One of my cadets betrayed me, but that's nothing you need to concern yourself with." Kane said as he walked over to get the vile. "You still haven't answered my question. why am I here?" Aqua asked getting Kane to turn around with vile in hand.

Great he only wanted her for his expairaments. "You'll be the one that'll take out Chilton." Kane told her as he without warning dug the vile's needle int her neck allowing liquidize Kane bots to be absord into her blood stream, along with that was poison.

Kane expected more as the youth only fill on the ground her body throbbing as it reacted to the poison that was slowly mutating her. Kane pressed a button that made two guards appear. "Throw this reject in the sewer where it belongs."

~Present time~

"After I was thrown into the sewers I slowly became aware of what happened. Finding my way out and into Motorcity that's how I was found by the Duke." Aqua finished feeling a whole lot better.

Having been told this Mike was thinking that this girl who he had met at the scrapyards had the excact same story he had.

"There's no way I'm gonna be mad, after all you have the Kane teh that we can use agaisnt him." Mike said as he walked back to the main partof the garage seconds before Julie pulled up.

"Hey guys." Julie greeted as she entered the garage seeing Mike walking from the medic. "Wow what happened to you?" Julie asked

"I'll tell you later Jules."

"Hey Mike you and Chuck need to test out the new upgrades on Mutt." Dutch called getting Mike's attention as he went to Mutt where Chuck was waiting.

After Mike and Chuck left to test the upgrades on Mutt, Julie saw Aqua standing at the bar. "Glad to see you stuck around." She said with a smile causing Aqua to join the others.

"Nice to have another girl around here." Julie said with relief. Before anyone said somehing a destress signal came from inside the Kane Co. tower. They all looked to see it was a researcher by the name of Doc Hudson.

"Better call Mike." Dutch suggested. "Ah no way Texas can handle this!" Texas exclaimed proudly having Julie put a hand on shoulder. "We need Mike for this Texas."


End file.
